Mengganggu
by Arthena Yuu
Summary: Repost. Pelataran Tk seperti biasa terlihat ramai. Si pirang matahari kali ini bergumul dengan ember dan sekop di kotak pasir. "Hoi, kau sudah ijin mendirikan bangunan di sini sama pemerintah belum?" kepala si pirang mendongak, mendapati bocah yang selalu mengganggunya dengan istilah yang tidak dia mengerti kembali membuat masalah padanya. SasuNaru. SN. Yaoi. Selamat Membaca.


SASUNARU/DRABEL CHIBI/YAOI

Yumiko_Eita

OOC, EYD diragukan, AU, Typos, bahasa becek, penuh kehumuan.

Baca baca, enggak enggak, penulis masih dalam tahap belajar. So happy membaca.

 **Tuesday,** **December** **16,** **2014,** **12:01:43 AM**

.

.

Pelataran sebuah taman kanak kanak menjadi latar belakang. Dari halaman terlihat beberapa pasang kaki kecil berlarian kesana kemari. Matahari bersinar cerah, tapi sinarnya dapat disaingi oleh bocah serupa bola gas panas yang berlari dengan cengiran mempesona.

Namikaze Naruto. Anak Tk Sakura kelas nol besar. Bocah itu berlarian dengan pesawat kertas ditangannya. Menerbangkannya dengan sebelah tangan sedang tangan yang lain terbuka lebar, seolah dia ikut terbang juga.

"Wuusssss- kapten Naruto terbang." Celotehnya kecil.

"Berhenti!" bocah pirang tiruan matahari tadi menghentikan larinya mendadak saat ada anak berambut hitam yang bagian belakangnya mencuat keatas berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan.

"Eh? Sasuke, ada apa?" si bocah manis menelengkan kepalanya kekiri, tanda bahwa dirinya tidak mengerti.

"Bayar pajak!" si rambut hitam menengadahkan tangan kanannya.

"Pajak? Apa itu?" si pirang kembali bertanya.

Si rambut malam berdecak. "Pajak ya pajak, serahkan uang mu!"

"Ta-tapi Naru tak bawa uang kan, uang dibawa kakak yang baru datang nanti istirahat." Ucap si manis, wajahnya mulai gelisah.

"Jika begitu pesawatmu tak boleh lewat. Berikan!" Sasuke mengambil pesawat yang ada di tangan Naruto dengan cepat dan langsung pergi.

Wajah si bocah pirang mengkeruh, bola matanya sudah mulai berair. Pemuda berambut hitam terkuncir dibelakang menghampiri, siswa sekolah dasar yang sejak tadi melihat kejadian dipelataran Tk yang menjadi satu dengan SD nya ini mendesah dengan kelakuan sang adik, adiknya yang berambut hitam dengan bagian belakang mencuat keatas tadi.

"Hei adik kecil, maafkan Sasuke ya?" si siswa sekolah dasar itu menepuk kepala Naruto, membuat bocah manis itu mendongak.

"Siapa?" tanyanya masih dengan bola mata yang berair.

"Kakaknya Sasuke, biasanya dia tidak nakal, tapi entah kenapa tadi dia menjahilimu ya?" sang siswa sekolah dasar berlutut menyamai tingginya dengan bocah taman kanak kanak di hadapannya.

"Sasuke selalu nakal jika denganku kakak, padahal dengan teman lain tidak." Si bocah pirang mulai mengadu atas apa yang terjadi.

Dahi si rambut hitam mengernyit. "Dengan teman lain tidak?" si pirang mengangguk, membuat si siswa sekolah dasar mendengus geli. "Mau kakak ajarkan cara membuat Sasuke tak lagi mengganggumu?"

"Memang ada caranya?" si pirang menelengkan kepalanya kekiri-lagi- membuat pemuda dihadapannya gemas.

"Ya, kemari kakak akan membisikimu!" si pirang mendekatkan telinganya, pemuda di hadapannya mulai membisiki sesuatu pada bocah itu.

"Hanya itu ya?"

"Hmp, iya. Kalau begitu kakak harus kembali kekelas karna ini belum jam istirahat, kau kembali bermainlah!" si bocah masih menatap kakak sekolah dasar yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya menuju pelataran sekolah dasar.

Dahi si pirang mengernyit. "Besok akan ku lakukan jika Sasuke nakal lagi padaku."

. . .

Keesokan harinya.

Pelataran Tk seperti biasa terlihat ramai. Si pirang matahari kali ini bergumul dengan ember dan sekop di kotak pasir.

"Hoi, kau sudah ijin mendirikan bangunan di sini sama pemerintah belum?" kepala si pirang mendongak, mendapati bocah yang selalu mengganggunya dengan istilah yang tidak dia mengerti kembali membuat masalah padanya.

Mengingat perkataan baik hati kakak kemarin, si pirang menatap Sasuke intens.

Yang ditatap malah melotot. "Apa?"

Si pirang mengambil nafas. "Sasuke, Jet'aime." Ucap si bocah pirang dengan wajah manisnya yang tersenyum kecil. Dahi si pirang berkerut saat teman sekelasnya yang biasa mengganggu dirinya itu menutup wajahnya dengan punggung telapak tangan kanannya, muka pucat juga berubah jadi memerah. "Sa-sasuke?"

Tanpa menghiraukan si bocah pirang, Sasuke berbalik dan pergi. Naruto berdecak kagum. "Wah hebat, Sasuke pergi" perlahan wajah kagumnya menjadi ekspresi heran. "Memang Jet'aime itu apa?" si pirang bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri atas kebinggungannya.

.

.

.

OWARI~

Ada yang tanya kenapa anak taman kanak kanak gak cedal? Taman kanan kanak nol besar itu paling umurnya udah 5th ya? Ponakan saya 4th udah gak cedal, jadi ya saya buat gak cedal. Dan yang bertanya Sasuke tau hal hal tak masuk akal diatas umurnya yang masih 5th adalah, ingat bahwa dia Uchiha.


End file.
